Ei ole, kaikki olemassa
by wanna-rock-in-space
Summary: Todo esta bien, y realmente nad alo esta... q es lavida cuando lo q es tu realidad ha sido cambiada? llevame a la desespeacion... Gracias por leer! si les gusta o sino comenten!acepto criticas, consejos, etc xD
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Todo esta bien en los lagos del dolor, ...los recuerdos siempre tienen q ser tormentosos!?**

Todo estaba mal de nuevo, realmente lo estaba..?.Mi afirmación se convirtió en pregunta, mientras recuerdos se filtraban en mi mente, eran los recuerdos de siempre como era de esperar, era lo único que estaba realmente memorizado en mi cabeza, como un chicle extra pegajoso, pero bueno pasando por ese lago era algo aun menos inevitable.

-Yahoru!- alguien grito mi nombre a lo lejos, exactamente a quien menos queria y esperaba encontrar, siempre en el momento mas inoportuno.

Voltee rapidamente la cabeza al primer impulso de mi razón, no queria hacerla esperar, no si después iba a estarme reclamando todo lo que quedaba del dia. Detuve mi bicicleta, cerca de la orilla del lago y espere ahí, con esa sonrisa falsa que estuve improvisando en el espejo desde hace 2 años...

-Oye Yahoru!-volvio a gritarme antes de llegar a mi lado, casi sin aliento debido a su larga carrera para alcanzarme.

-Hola Yukari.. Necesitas algo?- conteste fríamente, q mas podia decirle?,jamas sostenia una larga conversación con ella, me hacia sentir ridículo, aunque realmente el ridículo no me asustaba, ahora ya solo escasas cosas lograban hacerme sentir esa emocion.

-No Yahoru nada, pero..- vacilo un poco - es que te vi tan solo por el lago y me preguntaba si no.. necesitabas compañia- sonrio con su tipica sonrisa que hacia todo convincente, una sonrisa que seguramente podria hacer sonrojar a cualquier persona, pero en mi no tenia efecto alguno- entonces q dices?- pregunto y sonrio de nuevo.

-Bueno veras Yukari..yo...- queria que mi rechazo tuviera las palabras adecuadas, no queria hacerla sentir mal -bueno veras...-baje la mirada e hice una mueca, al parecer comprendio todo.

-Oh! Ya veo yahoru, necesitas estar solo, como.. siempre..- torció el gesto y su rostro expresaba preocupación.... por mi. Esa expresión hizo que corriera dentro de mi una rafaga de culpabilidad pero no cambie de opinión, no necesitaba compañía, queria hacerlo, de nuevo, aunque realmente dudaba que pudiese.

-De acuerdo Yukari me voy, adios- Subi a la bicicleta azul marino con detalles en blanco, comenze a pedalear, lo hice seguro y rapido, lo mas rapido que mis piernas dieron.

-Adios Yahoru! Cuidate!- Grito Yukari, fue lo ultimo que escuche de yukari en ese dia, o mas bien lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar.

Pedalee sin rumbo fijo aparente, aunque sabia perfectamente a donde es que mi mente me dirigia, no podia poner resistencia, aunque sabia que en el fondo no queria hacerlo, ese dolor... sabia que merecia el dolor, nadie recibe dolor sin merecerlo. Sabia que queria ver esa casa, recordar el dolor que mantenia atada a mi pobre existencia. La tarde se iba conviertiendo en noche, pero el tiempo no tenia sentido para mi, no hoy y tal vez tampoco mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: La vida normal seguia ,el dolor era considerado normal?

La noche iba dando calma a mis sentidos, todo estaba y realmente nada importaba, yo era patético, lo sabia, era frágil, absurdo. Nada mas podria esperar de mi, un chico de 15 años con problemas de personalidad, con piel tan clara que lo hacia peor que un vampiro ó un zombi , daba igual, regularmente las ojeras acompañaban mi azulosa mirada, a consecuencia de que casi no dormia, el insomnio me habia atacado desde hacia ya unos cuantos meses.

"_Yahoru es tan frio!"_

"_Si tan solo fuera un poco mas sociable.."_

Llegaron recuerdos sobre la clase del martes de química. Personas opinaban sobre mi, especialmente Toa, vaya chico que es Toa, tan alto, sus ojos castaños expresaban optimismo, bromista, se llevaba bien con las chicas, realmente nada que envidiar. Un poco egocéntrico realmente...

De repente todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron junto conmigo, solo pude ver una cosa, una enorme cosa que tapaba mi mirada, que hacia que me retorciera de dolor, algo que odiaba, algo a lo que temia. Rayos. Mi cuerpo ya estaba totalmente paralizado, pensar en esa casa, pensar en lo que habia sucedido ahí, pensar que esa casa de madera que bien podria ser un lugar hermoso para descansar habia desatado un mar de dolor para mi inútil existencia... senti escalofrios recorriendo mi espalda, no podia resisitir, sentia la cabeza ardiente, empuje la bicicleta al suelo, definitivamente no podia verla mas.

Baje la pequeña colina que habia subido sin percatarme y corri lo mas rapido que un chico como yo podia correr, di varios tropezones con unas piedrecitas pero no importo, yo queria huir, queria sacarme el dolor que desafortunadamente me correspondia..

Llegue cerca de la casa de Yukari y baje la velocidad de mis piernas.

"_Eres tan patético..". _Dijo una voz dentro de mi, aprete los dientes, no tenia porque repetirme lo que yo ya sabia. _"Absurdo, patético, cobarde.." _Esas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba esto en la semana, esque acaso no podia superarlo?

Después de recuperar el aliento y algo de compostura camine lentamente hacia la casa de Yukari, aunque posiblemente ahora tambien podria considerarla como la mia.

Di 3 pequeños golpes en la puerta color caoba de la casa, despuesde 30 segundos abrieron, la abuela Tayurai, esa anciana enana, de cabellos largos, el invierno ya habia llegado a decorar la mayoria de su cabeza, aunque siempre estaba perfectamente acomodado en un chongo perfectamente bien manufacturado, su carácter era fuerte, rudo, decidido, jamas habia asomo de vacilación en su arrugado rostro, no comprendere jamas como esque me acepto en su hogar con tanta facilidad.

-Yahoru, llegas tarde- dijo la anciana gruñona – donde estabas?-

-S-sali a dar un paseo, pense que Yukari le habia dicho.. perdon- dije de forma tonta, restándole importancia al asunto, entre a la casa sin decir nada, voltee a la cocina cuando senti la mirada de alguien, Yukari me miraba de nuevo de esa manera, odiaba tanto _esa _mirada, parecia que estaba agonizando, como si estuviese enferma, ignore la mirada y subi las escaleras dirigiendo mis pasos a una habitación, "mi habitación".


End file.
